


低调的庆祝和贴心的礼物

by CBLGreen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBLGreen/pseuds/CBLGreen
Summary: 伊利亚在他们的纪念日为拿破仑准备了一份特别的惊喜。





	低调的庆祝和贴心的礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckinghamAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Modest Celebrations and Thoughtful Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303246) by [BuckinghamAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice). 



> 给我特别棒的朋友，生日快乐！（原作者注释）

伊利亚再次看着镜中的自己，小题大做地折腾他西装外套的衣领。这是他与拿破仑的第三个纪念日，他正期望这是个十分特别的夜晚，所以他想要从开始就顺利而正确——一切都要完美。  
当他再一次将他的头发向下理顺的时候，他对着自己微笑起来，为自己察觉到拿破仑从身后靠近了他，然后将双臂环上了他的腰。拿破仑还没有高到能让他从镜子里看到，但是他能想象得出对方脸上狡黠的微笑。  
“不可能再比这更帅了。”拿破仑说，把他抱得更近。  
伊利亚脸红了。“谢谢，牛仔……”  
拿破仑窃笑起来。“不，我的意思是你看上去很有趣，那就是能达到的最佳程度了。”  
伊利亚飞快地转身，从拿破仑的环抱里脱身，看到对方正顽皮地露齿而笑。他就像只小狐狸……这么狡猾，敏捷，又淘气。“真粗鲁。美国人总是这么粗鲁。”  
拿破仑耸耸肩，把手臂滑上伊利亚的脖颈。他压近身子，给了伊利亚一个温柔的吻，然后伊利亚就知道自己已经原谅他了。就那么轻易地。  
“我得说点什么，危机，”拿破仑解释道，“你看上去这么帅把我搞糊涂了，在我不小心真诚称赞你之前，我得当个机灵鬼。”*  
伊利亚摇头叹息。“幸运的是我爱你。”  
“哦，我知道。”拿破仑回答。“现在，你为什么要这么盛装打扮？我们只是在家吃个晚饭。”  
伊利亚不禁皱起眉。他看上去可能就像他突然感到的那样受伤。拿破仑以前从来没有忘过一次他们的纪念日。会不会是他们的关系已经不再是他想要庆祝的那种了？  
“这……这，”伊利亚结结巴巴地说，“有时候穿上好看的正装也不错。”  
拿破仑笑了起来。“那，你跟你的漂亮套装去坐着吧。我要去把晚餐端上来。”  
伊利亚沉默地点点头，在走向餐桌时感到有些郁闷。他坐下来，看着拿破仑晃进厨房，休闲衬衫和白色亚麻长裤外围着他最喜欢的围裙。这对他来说并不是一个特别的夜晚……而伊利亚再次怀疑自己和自己的计划，然后感到相当傻气。  
拿破仑很快端着一砂锅炖菜从厨房里出来。“你能帮我拿盘子吗？”他随意地问，“我还有个别的要拿。”  
伊利亚迈进厨房，发现他们常用的餐盘都被从厨房橱柜挪走了。它们不在水槽里也不在餐具架子上……但是细瓷器，还有一对水晶香槟杯正晾在一边。伊利亚抓起盘子和几只银餐具带到餐桌上。  
拿破仑正在桌边点亮伊利亚在去年纪念日作为礼物送给他的精致烛台里的两支蜡烛。伊利亚对上他的目光时他甜蜜地微笑起来，示意伊利亚入座。  
“我做了皇家奶油鸡，”拿破仑宣明。他把餐盘放在他们的位子前，然后端上那道奶油菜肴。“给我的王。”**  
“闻起来很美味。”伊利亚温和地回答。  
拿破仑微笑起来。“上次你就特别喜欢。我还冰了香槟。”  
“香槟？”伊利亚随意地问。“为了什么？这只是个平常的晚上。”  
拿破仑摇了摇头。“哦，危机。你是个糟糕的间谍……太放松了。我跟你开玩笑呢。纪念日快乐！”  
伊利亚咧开嘴笑了，立即感到松了一口气。“我还以为你忘了。”  
“我知道，那才是点子，”拿破仑笑着回答，“现在嘛，继续。吃你的晚餐，然后我们可以交换礼物了。我是说……我假定你给我准备了点什么。”  
伊利亚吞咽了一下，感到火热烧上面颊。他保护性地把手覆在他的前胸口袋，也就是正藏着他为拿破仑准备的最为重要的礼物的地方。“是的。***”他简单地回应。他拿起叉子开始吃得飞快，试图不要让他的紧张流露出来。  
“没人抢你的。”拿破仑说，“你可以慢一点。”  
伊利亚接着吃。“我只是饿了。”  
拿破仑耸耸肩，但没再说什么。他继续吃自己的晚饭，很快他们两个都吃完了。他站起来走进厨房，几分钟后带着香槟酒桶和一个小小的礼物盒回来了。他起开了香槟的酒塞，为他们两人各倒了一杯。  
“我提议干杯，”拿破仑开始了，“为了我的危机，还有我们。愿我们拥有下一个三年，或者更长。也许永远。”  
伊利亚和拿破仑碰了杯，感到红晕又回到了脸上。现在是个好时机。该他开口了。“有意思，你提到了永远。”他把手伸向口袋，取出了那个小首饰盒。他打开了它，露出一线简洁的银色。这是他一直等待的时刻。“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“和你结婚？”拿破仑问道，他脸上浮现出真正的被震惊的表情，这让伊利亚觉得紧张了起来。“我们怎么……”  
伊利亚耸肩。“这只是一个象征。婚姻比一纸文书更多……是一个誓言，一个承诺。我们不要书面文件也能做到这个。如果你想……”  
拿破仑的表情柔和下来。他向戒指伸出手然后拿起它。不过，他没有把它戴在手指上。他把它紧紧攥在手心，眼中氤氲起的雾气溢出眼眶。  
“哦，牛仔……”伊利亚难过地说。他在拿破仑面前双膝跪地，歉疚地低下头。“我很抱歉……我没多想。我以为这会很浪漫……”  
“这是，”拿破仑坚称，“这只是……”  
伊利亚抬眼望他。“没有文书有点纠结？”  
“啊，是吧，”拿破仑回答。“但是……承诺比法律凭据重要多了。我不在乎那些。只是这真的是发生在我身上的最好的，最浪漫的事了……可我给你的只是一对傻乎乎的袖扣。”他把盒子滑给伊利亚。“我也付过账了，用钱。我本来可以轻而易举地搞到它们。”  
伊利亚微笑着，亲吻他的面颊。“这是进步。我喜欢它们。”  
“你都没有打开，”拿破仑抗议道。他仍然紧紧握着那枚戒指。  
伊利亚温柔地叹息。“我喜欢它们是因为它们是牛仔袖扣。我的牛仔礼物我都喜欢。”他打开盒子，匆匆取出两枚银色俄罗斯硬币制成的流行的钱币款袖扣，然后戴上。“我真的很爱它们。这是俄罗斯的，无与伦比。”  
拿破仑露出温柔的微笑。“尽管这样，还是没有什么能赶上一场求婚。”他把戒指递给伊利亚，继续道：“是的，我愿意和你结婚。现在，把它戴到我的手指上。“  
伊利亚露出大大的笑容，温柔地执起拿破仑地手，将戒指戴上他的无名指，然后将他的手拉到嘴前，给了它一个柔软的吻。他从未感到如此幸福……或者如释重负。  
“我爱你。“拿破仑轻声呢喃。  
伊利亚吻他。“我也爱你。永远。“  
“但是这要怎么办？“拿破仑问。”我们没法办一个仪式……“  
“这个嘛……，“伊利亚开口。”我的确为这个准备了计划……“  
&&&  
伊利亚求婚后还不到一小时，拿破仑还陷在困惑迷茫的情绪里。他穿上了他最好的西服，无法自制地盯着自己手指上的戒指。它造型简洁，不是他会为自己挑来戴的那种，但是他现在就是没法在想象里把它取下来。  
盖比刚刚到他们的公寓，兴致高昂。她跟伊利亚一块儿策划了这个，拿破仑意识到了，她就捧着手机等他的电话。  
“我该叫自己女牧师吗？”盖比问。“我还没决定。神父可没有这么合适的戒指。”  
拿破仑笑了。“随便叫个适合你的称呼吧。只要它意味着我们结婚了。”  
伊利亚看上去比拿破仑见过的任何时候都要快乐。“谢谢你做这些。”他温和地说。  
盖比笑着拥抱他，只是踮起脚尖也没能达到接近伊利亚的高度。“我很荣幸。”她也一定是真的这样认为的，因为她抱过伊利亚后还去拥抱了拿破仑。  
“我给你们俩带了点东西。”她宣布。她递给他们一个盒子，然后拿破仑由于自制力不佳立刻拆开了它。盒子里是一个空相框。桃花心木的，有着精细的镶金设计。底部装饰了烫金的伊利亚和拿破仑的姓氏首字母。  
“我还带了相机，给你们照张正式的相片。”盖比说，暖暖地微笑。  
伊利亚再次拥抱了她。“谢谢。为了所有这些。”  
盖比清了清嗓子，可能是希望别透露了任何情绪。“那，我们开始吧。我有另一个戒指。”  
“把你的给她，牛仔。”伊利亚指示他。“在到时候之前她帮我们拿着。”  
拿破仑皱起眉，犹豫了一下。他对这部分毫无准备。他们俩都在期待地看着他，不管怎样，他不太情愿地把戒指从手指上取下来递给盖比。“小心点吧。”  
他满以为盖比会生气地吼他，但她看上去很理解他。她只是简单的说：“当然了，苏洛。”  
伊利亚牵起他的手，领着他走到客厅，壁炉前的位置。这可能是他们的公寓里最适合拍照的地方，所以拿破仑觉得伊利亚挑得不错。  
盖比确保他们站在合适的位置上，并且牵着手。她站在他们前面，翻开一本写着她想说的话的笔记本。  
“我最亲爱的两位朋友，”她开口，“我们今晚在这里见证你们结成如同法定婚姻的联结关系。婚姻或许可以在法律上将你们连在一起，但是是爱真正使你们成为一体。那正是联结你们的心和灵魂的事物。”  
拿破仑再一次感到泪水涌上来，只好仓促地耸起肩擦眼睛。  
“没关系，牛仔，”伊利亚低声说，“我也会哭的。”  
拿破仑呼出一口气，然后轻柔地笑了笑。“好吧。”  
盖比微笑起来，然后继续。“我认为按照传统，这部分该我问有没有人要阻止婚礼，然后大概是读圣经。但是……我觉得我们现在可以跳过这些了。”接着她望向伊利亚，“跟我复述。‘我，伊利亚，将以你，拿破仑，为我挚爱的丈夫，尽管他有很多缺点，自今日始，至死不渝。’”  
伊利亚笑得温柔。“我，伊利亚，将以你，拿破仑，为我挚爱的丈夫，尽管他有很多可爱的缺点，自今日始，至死不渝。”  
“现在到你了，”盖比说，示意拿破仑，“‘我，拿破仑，将以你，伊利亚，为我挚爱的丈夫，尽管他有脾气和不必要的身高，自今日始，至死不渝。’”  
拿破仑察觉到了自己的微笑。他仍然有些情绪化，但他现在不再感到像是哭泣的感觉了。“我，拿破仑，将以伊利亚为我挚爱的丈夫，也许是因为他的脾气和不必要的身高，自今日始，至死不渝。”  
盖比笑了。“你们俩该练习怎么复述，不过这个话题待会儿再说。”她从口袋里取出两枚戒指，把伊利亚的那枚递给拿破仑，拿破仑的递给伊利亚。“伊利亚，把这枚戒指戴到他的手上，说‘用这枚戒指，我与你结为婚姻。’”  
伊利亚温柔地牵起拿破仑地手，把戒指推回它的归宿之处，他的手指上。拿破仑无法掩住自己的微笑，当他听到伊利亚说“用这枚戒指，我与你结为婚姻”的时候。  
盖比接着也给了拿破仑相同的指引，因而他牵着伊利亚地手掌时给予了它温柔的爱抚，然后将成对的戒指滑上伊利亚的手指。完美贴合。当他复述时，他意识到自己声音的深沉：“用这枚戒指，我与你结为婚姻。”  
“以我自己被赋予的权力，我现在宣布你们结为婚姻！”盖比宣称。“伊利亚，你可以亲吻你的牛仔了。”  
伊利亚笑着抓住了拿破仑。他将对方拉近，直至拉进一个深吻里。尽管所有的这些都是为了他们，并非法律上的关系或是任何一种官方的形式……它却如此真实。它令人感到不可磨灭。他们之间的联结本就如此强烈，现在更是牢不可破。  
他们接着亲吻了几分钟，盖比则从包里拿出了她的布朗尼相机，快速拍了几张照片。  
“现在，摆个像文明人那样的姿势，”她指挥道，“你们需要一张正式的相片，看起来成熟一点的那种。为了装在相框里的。”  
他们欢笑着，握着对方的手，结束了他们的亲吻，时长仅够拍一张盖比要的照片。而拿破仑不得不努力控制自己别去低头看手，还有那一线改变他人生的银色。  
他们的纪念日，庆祝他们几年前是如何开始的，也同样宣告了他们新的开始和新的关系。  
而且想想，他居然还预期他的皇家奶油鸡会是这个晚上的亮点！然而这次拿破仑不在意自己被抢了风头。一点也不。

**Author's Note:**

> *：机灵鬼（smart ass），自作聪明的家伙。  
> **：皇家奶油鸡（chicken a la King，原文为法语）,大致相当于chicken for the king，所以下面拿破仑说“给我的王（For my king.）”。  
> ***：是的（Da），原文伊利亚说的是俄语。  
> （另外原文底下已经有人曾经要过中译授权，但是我没有看到过这篇的中文版。。如果有人看到过的话提醒我？？谢谢_(:з」∠)_）


End file.
